bestideaeverfandomcom-20200215-history
Zhalhi
Zhalhi is a member of YWP Nanowrimo who has been around for...a bit. Anyway. Her previous account was Starforest, and she then changed her name in a moment of random decision to be an unpronounceable, unspellable (is that a word?) name of a character. No one really calls her Zhalhi, though. She has numerous nicknames: Star, Starronge, Starry, Sptarrwongweh, Oswin, Zenelop, and Z. 'History on Nano' Zhalhi, who will now be referred to as Star, joined Nano on November 18th, 2010 under the username of Starforest because her sibling, Faolane, had joined previously, found the forums, and then informed xer sister that it was a really fun site. And who's not going to join a fun site? Star then proceeded to go instantly to the roleplay forums and start RPing. Although at first her amusing attempts at integrating herself into the world of Nano flopped miserably, she finally got the hang of this whole 'online-socialization' business and started becoming more outspoken. She entered the Recess forums and could never keep up with the fast rate of posting at the time, but she still managed to have a respectable amount of posts every day. Probably she started becoming more known with the creation of her War of the Lycanthropes RP, which, although dying on the second or third thread, did attract several really excellent roleplayers, who she then became friends with, which made her become more like the rest of Nano. After that, she kind of just mingled around, joining a good deal of RP's. She then created another popular RP, which proceeded to die multiple times because, after the second thread, it died, and was then revived about twice. It was called Hogwarts, 1971, which did interest people. Rest in peace, Hogwarts 1971. In early 2012, she switched to the account Zhalhi, because she found the name Starforest boring. Unfortunately, no one referred to her as Zhalhi, so she just kind of accepted that no one would call her by her new name, and created even more nicknames. Later on, she realized that she had actually become popular and well-known with the nanoers (it took some convincing. Honestly) and threw a party in her mind kingdom. She briefly tried to change her nickname to Sponge, which then merged into Starronge, and then a certain NaNoer (Bean, I'm looking at you) christened her Sptarrwongweh, which became added to her list of nicknames. Only a short time ago, she nanomarried the wonderful ELS98. Unfortunately, after Elsie left Nano after a few months of being married, and never returned, the marriage was called off, so Star is now nano-single. Currently, she is extremely active and comes on every. Single. Day. Of. Her. Life. 'Interests' Star enjoys several TV shows. These are: Teen Wolf, Doctor Who, Parks and Recreation, BBC Merlin, BBC Sherlock, Adventure Time (with Finn and Jake), and several others on Animal Planet. She adores chocolate and will love you if you offer her some. She likes games. She enjoys The Witch's House (she's never played it, but she's watched Tobuscus and this other guy play it), Minecraft, Terraria, Star Wars- Battlefield, Sonic the Hedgehog, and several others. Favorite TV Show- Teen Wolf. :3 Favorite Doctor- Nine. Favorite Pairings- Malia/Stiles, Malia/Kira, Luna/Ginny, Luna/me (fufufu), etc. Favorite Youtube Star-...I...I don't know anymore. Favorite Food- Chocolate! <3 Favorite School Subject- Language Arts! Pet Peeves- People who try to control others, people who literally can't spell/use proper grammar (I don't mind when they choose to do so by choice). Category:NaNo Users Category:NaNo users Category:Users Category:Sonic Fans